ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Morrow
Toby Morrow is an Ultrahuman speedster and the main protagonist of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. He is the first born son of Starman and Starwoman. He is voiced by Stuart Allan. Personality Toby is known for having a strange personality and always draws out a sentence to the point of near ridiculousness. In some episodes, he lacks intelligence which sometimes annoy everyone around him, even his parents. Despite his lack of intelligence and clumsiness, Toby is known to have a good heart and likes to help out. Biography Early Life Toby got his powers at the age of 4. Present Powers and Abilities *Super Speed **Speed Throwing **Speed Combat **Invisible Speed **Speed Sense **Speed Reading **Speed Strike **Supernatural Speed **Absolute Speed **Alterimage Creation **Aim Dodging **Acceleration *Regenerative Healing Factor *Voice Masking *Accelerated Metabolism *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Durability *Intangibility *Phasing *Stealth *Superhuman Agility *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stamina *Acrobatics *4th Wall Awareness *Molecular Oscillation *Potential *Kinetic Energy Pulse Weaknesses *Loss of friction *Cold temperatures *Power dampening technology *Force field *Artificial gravity *Glue *Vulnerability to stronger beings *Decelerated Metabolism Equipment *Rocket Shoes Quotes Spoken by Toby Spoken about Toby Dialogue Relationships Family *Starman - Despite Toby's strange personality, Starman cares for his son and knows he can do great things with his powers. *Starwoman - Starwoman is usually overprotective and caring of Toby. *Samantha - Samantha can be skeptical towards Toby most of the times, but always cares for her brother. *Mindy - Mindy and Toby have a good relationship with each other. *Bobby - *Zoey - *Max - *Tracey - Tracey is sometimes annoyed by her nephew, but still cares for him and help trains him with his speed powers. *Vanessa - *Katie - Toby and Katie get along very well. *Vicky - Vicky likes to have fun with Toby sometimes. *Zack Friends *Shobijin *Night-Bird *Micro Bug *Black Dragon - Toby shows respect for Black Dragon and usually calls her, Mrs. Fuji. *Akiko *Nini *Miki Saegusa *Scooby-Doo - *Ava Concept and Creation Toby's character is a source of comic relief, and clumsiness throughout the series, often the victim of many visual comedy and running gags. Trivia *Toby is usually the one to get captured. *The Running Gag is whenever Toby say something smart, everyone is surprised. *Starman always says that Toby is usually the one getting captured. *Toby's personality is similar to Bridge Carson, the Green Ranger from Power Rangers SPD and Flash (Wally West) from the DC Animated Universe. *Toby's speed powers are similar to DC Comics' Flash and Marvel Comics' Quicksilver. *Some of the villains don't consider Toby as a threat. *Toby has always wished to have the power of flight. *Toby is the most gullible member of the Morrow family. *Toby is the show's breakout character. **However, he has appears in most episodes than any character, leading him to officially be the show's main protagonist. Reference http://godzilla-new-age-of-monsters-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Toby Category:Kids Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters characters Category:Gammas Category:Super Humans Category:Young characters Category:Heroes Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Comic Relief Category:Original Characters Category:Good characters Category:Sons Category:Siblings Category:Speedsters Category:Funny Category:Main Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pure Of Heart Category:Pure of heart